Toony Horror Fan Fiction Story
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: After attending I.M. Weasel and Agent Honeydew's wedding, Dexter and Blossom decide to spend more time together. On the way, they come across a strange castle and things get only freaky from there. They meet Dib and Gaz with their father's secrets to show them an artificial creature he created and they have a night out to remember for a long, long time. Or do they?


**A/N: Raaaaandommmm! I guess this could be a two week early birthday present for cartoonnetwork90sfan dedicating the things we love the most. Read & Review, though I don't think anyone will ever find this story in any fan fiction archive. Bwahhahahahahaha! Catch me if you can! ;D **

* * *

Wedding bells were ringing inside a church. Blossom Utonium and Dexter Tartovosky were standing aside as the happy couple rushed out. Weasel has a new wife, Agent Honeydew, who had recently broken up with Monkey. Blossom and Dexter watched with content and Blossom clutched the bouquet that she caught and beat her sisters to.

"It's not fair! I wanted to get married!" Buttercup hissed.

"Sorry, Girls, you snooze you lose, besides, I should be the one to get married first," Blossom bragged. "I am the leader."

"Man!" Bubbles was in dismay as well. "Come on, Blossom, we better get home before it rains."

"Oh, I'm not going home though, I'm gonna hang out with Dexter." Blossom told her.

"Figures," Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bubbles, let's leave the 'love birds' alone."

Bubbles sighed. And with that, she and Buttercup zipped back home. There was rain in the forecast, not really concerning Blossom and Dexter.

"Thank you two so much for coming to the wedding," Agent Honeydew smiled at them. "Oh, Blossom, you caught the bouquet, but you're too young to get married."

"No one said I had to get married right now, Ms. Honeydew, I have plenty of time to wait for that." Blossom told the special agent.

Monkey screeched violently at Weasel.

"Well, I'm sorry my good man, but you were the one to break up with Honeydew," Weasel said, looking at the primate. He then happily turned to his human wife. "Come on, Honeydew! It's time for the honeymoon!"

Honeydew giggled. "Excuse me, Blossom, I have to get going." she walked off with Weasel to celebrate their love and happiness til death do them part.

"Congratulations!" Blossom beamed at her.

The weasel man and human woman got in the car. Weasel strapped himself in a baby's car seat with some books to prop himself up as he drove away. The other wedding guests cheered and followed after the car, cheering for the happy couple.

"Oh, Dexter, it's so wonderful," Blossom gushed, blushing to the color of her trademark outfit. "I can't believe Weasel and Ms. Honeydew are now married!"

"Yes Blossom, Weasel is a lucky member of our species," Dexter fiddled with his glasses. "And you Blossom, you beat the other girls to the bouquet."

* * *

_Blossom thought back to the service once Honeydew threw the bouquet. She, Bubbles, and Buttercup were made as honorary bridesmaids. The Girls looked at each other, then jumped in and fought for the brides bouquet._

_Blossom popped her head out waving the flowers. "I got it! I got it!"_

* * *

"Yeah, I most certainly did," Blossom smiled. "I love you, Dexter."

"Dammit Blossom, I love you too." Dexter agreed with a smile, then kissed her sweetly.

Suddenly, thunder came in the atmosphere.

"Blossom, since your sisters are gone, would you like a ride home?" Dexter asked, concerned for her safety in the rainstorm that would likely hit.

"Okay, it'd probably be dangerous if I tried to fly home now." Blossom said.

* * *

The two were then in Dexter's car. He looked around for the Utonium house, but with the raindrops turning into a storm, he grew nervous. Dexter felt lost, but he didn't want to admit that to his beloved. Suddenly, Blossom grew from quiet and safe, to loud and in danger.

"Dexter, did you bust the tire?" Blossom asked.

"I didn't do it!" Dexter looked at her. "That was the spare tire too and we're lost in the middle of nowhere... Unless..."

Blossom looked at him. Dexter was staring beyond where they were and they saw a castle. Blossom looked at Dexter again, following his gaze. "Dexter, I don't think going there is such a good idea."

"I'll go in and you could stay warm." Dexter unhooked his seat belt to go out.

"I'll come with you." Blossom did the same.

"Oh, no, Blossom, it's best you stay in here and keep safe and warm."

"I'll be safe and warm with you."

Dexter sighed. "I guess you could come, but be careful, there might be strange characters about."

Blossom smiled, and unlatched the door, tugging her jacket hood on top of her head to protect herself to be safe and dry. Dexter tried to make sure Blossom was safe and warm, but to his surprise, she was far ahead. They were walking along a trail they found and saw castle gates. They found it odd to see a castle in the middle of nowhere but decided to go along with it anyway.

"You think anyone's home?" Blossom asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to try and see," Dexter said, wiping his glasses on his jacket. Once he placed his glasses back on, he rang the doorbell. "Hopefully there is someone in there to help us with the tire."

Blossom nodded at him and waited for an answer.

* * *

The door creaked open. There came a school mate of theirs. "Guys?"

"Dib!?" Dexter and Blossom sounded surprised.

"You live here?" Dexter asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Dad moved us here, there's a cool science lab for his experiments." Dib explained, letting them inside.

"Oh, lucky him." Dexter remarked with a smile.

"He's lucky, I'm lucky, you're lucky, we're all lucky!" Gaz said, nearly annoyed.

"Come on, you guys are here in time for the party." Dib smiled, taking Dexter and Blossom into the ballroom of the mysterious castle the Membrane children now lived in.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" Several Cartoon Cartoons cheered. Almost every Cartoon Cartoon character was there. There was Eustace and Muriel, Double D and Ed, somehow Dee Dee wound up there, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Mike, Lu, and Og, Sheep from The Big City, Larry, Buck, and even Otto were there. It was truly an amazing sight. Dib smiled and joined them to dance.

"What's the time warp?" Blossom asked.

"I never knew there was a dance to it!" Dexter raised an eyebrow.

Gaz scoffed, keeping her eyes buried in her video game console. "Whatever." she kept her thumbs and eyes busy to beat the next level.

Blossom and Dexter looked at her and nervously backed up to avoid her harsh gaze.

Suddenly, as the song ended, everyone fell to the floor.

"Ohmigosh, is everyone alright?" Blossom sounded deathly nervous.

"They're fine, this just always happens at Dad's parties." Dib explained. "His creation must be finished."

"Creation?" Dexter became instantly excited.

"Yeah, he made a clone, which means Gaz and I are gonna have a new little brother or sister!" Dib said with a smile.

"They better stay out of my way." Gaz growled, mashing the buttons now angered about having another, in her words, stupid siblings.

"Greetings, everyone!" Professor Membrane came in, which made the Cartoon Cartoons look at him in excitement.

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Membrane," Og spoke up. "A credit to your genius."

"Thank you, boy." Membrane told him.

"A triumph of your will!" Lu added, nearly squealing.

"Oh, thank you!" Membrane oozed with her.

"It's okay." Mike said, plainly.

Membrane spun on his heels to her. That made the other Cartoon Cartoons look at her. "Okay?" Membrane got deep in her face. "OKAY!?"

"Uhh... Excuse me, Professor, if you are not too busy, may we use your telephone?" Dexter tugged on the scientist's lab coat, waiting patiently.

Membrane now focused on him. "Not now, boy, anyone who does not enjoy this party should walk out immediately."

"But I'm sleeping over!" Mike cried in defeat.

"Tough!" Membrane told her. "To the elevator!"

* * *

And with that, everyone went to the elevator to the lab. This was indeed a strange night for Dexter and Blossom. Everyone else, however, seemed to be not reacting about it too much. Membrane gave orders to his children about the new creation in the house which was to be their new sibling. Gaz and Dib did as told to prepare for the creation. The lights flashed on and off from the science sparks and the jolting of the figure inside a tank. The Cartoon Cartoons looked in shock and awe while Dib turned the lever, weakly.

"Oh, Dexter!" Blossom cried.

"It's alright, Blossom." Dexter told her, bravely.

The machine kept pumping everything. In a matter of moments, the Professor was done. He finished as the creation rose and Membrane went to remove the head bandages to reveal if the creature of the night was male or female.

"Is it a boy?" Dib asked excitedly.

"Is it a girl?" Gaz asked, not changing her emotionless tone.

"It's a-" Membrane removed the face bandages to show Randy Cunningham, former ninth grade ninja's face. "High school freshman!"

The Cartoon Cartoons cheered and clapped for Membrane. He turned the lights back on and showed Randy to Blossom and Dexter. "Well, children, what do you think of him?"

"He's not that bad." Blossom said nearly seductively.

Dexter's eyes widened at her and he glared at her.

"Of course he is, he's a Membrane!" the Professor told her, striking an epic, overly dramatic pose.

"Awesome!" Dib cheered that he had a brother.

Gaz groaned, rolling her eyes and walking away. She then decided to distract everyone by prying open the freezer and out came Eddy on a motorcycle.

"EDDY!" Mike beamed, rushing out from the crowd.

"Hey, that's my lab rat when Dib is in school!" Membrane pointed, dramatically again.

Eddy stopped his motor bike. He then removed his helmet and threw off his sunglasses. "Come on now!" he then started to sing a song called Hot Patootie, Bless my Soul. Once he saw Mike, his voice became live with energy and he danced with her.

The other Cartoon Cartoons joined in on the song. Double D held Dee Dee in a twirl as the other Cartoons danced together. Eddy even played a saxophone and got into the groove. Blossom enjoyed the song as well as Mike did and Dexter just looked confused.

"Lovely party!" Muriel said to her husband as she danced.

Eustance even had a smile and agreed with her as he danced with her.

Eddy handed his saxophone to Dexter and kept walking toward Mike like she were his only focus. "Come here, hot patootie!" he tackled her.

Mike squealed and let him make love to her.

"That will not be tolerated in my home!" Membrane growled and hosed down Eddy, pushing him back in the freezer.

"NOOOOO!" Mike screamed, panicking for Eddy.

It was no use. Membrane didn't like Eddy so he kept hassling the poor boy. Dib and Gaz stood on ends of the open freezer. Membrane made the Cartoon Cartoons leave and they did. Except for Dexter and Blossom. Since it was too rainy for them to go anywhere, Membrane had them stay for the night.

"Dexter, you stay with my son, Blossom, you stay with Gaz." Membrane instructed.

"What about Randy?" Dib asked.

"He'll stay in my son's room."

"But I'm your son!"

"That's nice, boy, now move out and good night everyone!"

Dib muttered and walked off with Dexter. "Don't touch any of my stuff, got it!?" he yelled at Randy.

The purple haired teen looked at him, then into the camera, confused.

"Don't worry, my boy, you'll all get along nicely, Gaz is my funny child!" Membrane told the teen, putting his arm around him. "In just seven days I can make you a perfect son!"

Randy then grinned, happy for himself.

* * *

Dib and Dexter went into the guest room. Dib made up a bed for himself and Dexter and got himself comfortable. "Sorry about this." he told Dexter.

"That is okay, I just envy you for having a super smart scientist for a dad." Dexter said, rather smugly.

Dib turned at him sharply. "You kiddin'? My Dad's rarely home, he's usually out working all the time and leaving me to take care of Gaz! He doesn't even remember my name! Sometimes I wish I had a normal, stupid family like yours."

"Hey!" Dexter took offense to that.

"I know my Dad's the coolest scientist anyone knows, but it's not fair, you'd think I'd be a happy smart kid, but I'm not! Gaz is just as miserable as I am!"

* * *

"I'm just as miserable as Dib is!" Gaz said in her room with Blossom, forced to make conversation since the battery in her game died and she couldn't take her anger out on her brother.

"You are?" Blossom asked.

"I love my Dad with all my heart, but I rarely see him!" Gaz continued her rant. "I don't think he knows anything about me! He hasn't called me by my name in nearly ten years, Blossom, ten years! Just be lucky your scientist dad is self employeed!"

"Gaz, calm down..."

"My gosh! I can't stand anymore of this! First, Dad spurns me for Dib, and then he turns him like an old overcoat for Randy! My Dad chews people up and he spits them out again!"

"Gaz..."

"I loved him."

"What?"

Gaz turned sharply to her. "You hear me? I loved him! And what did it get me? Yeah, I'll tell ya, a big nothing! He's like a sponge, he takes, takes, takes, and drains others of their love and emotion! Well, I had it, Dad has to choose between me and Randy, stupid former ninja that got himself killed by the Sorcerer."

* * *

**Underground**

"Hey, I resent that!" the Sorcerer snapped.

His rat made a few squeaks.

"I'm sorry, but the ninja had it coming..." the Sorcerer said, in his defense.

* * *

**Membrane Castle**

"Gaz, I had no idea you felt that way... Come here, you could use a hug." Blossom came to her.

Gaz hesitated and turned to Blossom. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart." Blossom smiled.

Gaz smirked a little and shared a hug with Blossom.

* * *

"RANDY IS LOOSE!" Membrane cried, looking all around the house with Dib and Dexter following. "You did this out of jealousy, didn't you, my son? Didn't you!?"

"No, Dad, I swear!" Dib cried in defense.

"A likely story, like when your sister accidentally locked you in the freezer."

"Dad, that wasn't an accident..."

"Don't interrupt me!" Membrane turned on the castle monitors. "Who's out there? Is it Randy?"

Dexter walked over and pulled over a stool to get a closer look. "Hey, it's Professor Utonium! He's an old friend of mine, I thought you worked with him, Professor Membrane."

"We do, but he claims to be more successful than I!"

"He kinda is, Dad," Dib said, nervously. "He's created three perfect little girls, you made Gaz and I from your and Mom's DNA, but we came out wrong."

"Let's invite him to dinner, it should be ready in a minute or so." Membrane said, then went to let Professor Utonium in.

"What kind of castle has monitors anyway?" Dexter asked.

Dib shrugged.

* * *

Membrane was about to let Professor Utonium in, but there were strange characters at the door. There was a girl in a golden tail coat with a matching hat, blue socks, and black tap shoes, another girl with frizzy red hair in a French maid uniform, a man in transgendered clothing, and another man with a hunch back and stringy blonde hair.

"What are you freaks doing in my castle?" the transgendered male demanded.

"Perhaps they came to stay for dinner, Master..." the maid told him in a thick accent.

"Get 'em, Frankie!" the golden girl said, crossing her arms.

"Dad, I thought you said you rented this place!" Dib cried.

"I say a lot of things, Dib, everyone run out of the castle!" Membrane called.

The cartoon characters screamed and ran out of the castle together. The strange group watched them leave and shut the door.

"I wonder vhat that vas all about." the maid said.

"Beats me." the hunchback replied.

"Well, I'm going to bed," the transvestite said, then spotted Randy in nothing but gold shorts. "Well, hello there..." he nearly purred.

Randy looked all of them nervously and gulped.

* * *

**Cartooooon Fiction... Doooouble feeeature... I wanna go... Oh, oh, to the late night, double feature, picture shooow... **


End file.
